Someone to Hear Me
by Muneca-de-trapo
Summary: With a depressing future in mind, hopelessness overwhelms Danny, yet he's afraid to go to the only other person who could understand him. Father/Son fic


**EDIT:** Recently updated (just a few changed lines in dialogue) because I'm working on a sequel to this and wanted to make a few things more clear!

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>He stood atop the tallest building in Amity, gazing down at the lights illuminating random homes and lining the streets. Due to the late hour, it was quiet. He should be home. The ghosts were taken care of for the night and it was nearing his curfew. The frigid wind blew his hair to the west and caused a small shiver to run down his spine, making the young man clench his hands into fists. Despite the time and furious winter air, the hybrid made no move to return home.<p>

Not a sound passed his lips since the sudden departure from his bedroom window. He couldn't explain his spontaneous desire to soar through the chilling January air, but he felt a sudden intense need to just get away.

He let out a soft sigh, as troubling thoughts he'd tried to suppress returned.

Distanced. That's what he felt. It was the only word that could describe his recently developed mental torment. It had started at the beginning of his senior year, nearly four months ago. When the teachers told the students that this was the beginning of the rest of their lives, everyone seemed uplifted, hopeful and utterly excited. Danny felt differently. He felt an immense weight on his chest as dread started to set in. What kind of future would he have? All his classmates had to worry about was college applications and testing.

He had to worry about the safety of everyone in Amity. He had to worry about turning into a vicious monster. He had to worry about how long it would be until his luck ran out and he lost his life in a fight.

The hybrid flinched as the bitter wind bit at his skin, already numbing it. He hated thinking about his future because he could never see a positive outcome.

After directing his gaze to his easily distinguishable home, he found himself slowly floating away from it. He knew he'd find warmth and love there, where his mother was most likely making hot chocolate and worrying over the absence of her only son. But that wasn't the kind of warmth he wanted. It wasn't the kind of warmth he needed. His home was starting to feel uninviting.

He greatly appreciated the love his family and friends provided him, without question. They were his rock. They showed him a love like no other.

But lately, their love wasn't enough to bring him out of his dreadful contemplations. It wasn't enough to allow him more than an hour of sleep each night. It wasn't enough to make him feel like he belonged.

Danny glared at the sliver of moon hanging in the sky. Why did he feel so isolated? Why couldn't he see that everything he needed was right in front of him? Why did he feel so alone, surrounded by people who loved him?

His glare turned into a look of utter distress before he lowered his head in an attempt to prevent his tears from leaking from his eyes.

It was because he was so unsure of everything. He was afraid of making bad choices, mistakes. Death loomed over his life like an incoming storm. He felt helpless, even with his incredible powers.

He really had no idea what he was doing.

He'd never felt so vulnerable in his eighteen years of life and he had no clue how to fix it.

When the first sob escaped his lips, he couldn't stop the rest. His arms held himself tightly, utterly desperate for salvation. No matter how hard he clenched his eyes shut, the tears forced themselves out, trailing down his cheeks. He didn't notice his body float further away from Amity.

The lights below him were now indistinguishable dots, though he couldn't see. He just needed someone to help.

Anyone.

His body jerked as a sudden incredible heat embraced his back and two strong arms wrapped around his torso. His crying immediately ceased as he took a sharp intake of breath. His mind screamed in terror at the uninvited presence, but his heart and body drowned in the provided warmth.

When he caught sight of the white fabric of a cape moving with the wind in front of him, he realized who was behind him.

And although all the memories of his past experiences warned him and urged him to get away, he found himself unable to resist the feeling of being in his adversary's arms.  
><em><br>He feels so warm._

_No, that doesn't matter. I need to get away!_

His tears let loose once again, but not with their original intention. Now, he felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. The beginnings of a smile took hold of his lips.

He let his body fully relax and took no notice of the darkness curling around the edges of his vision until he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The young hero never felt so comfortable. He snuggled his head into whatever was giving off such wonderful warmth and moved his arms to further wrap around the heat. He let out a long, content sigh and kept his eyes closed, frightened that the comfort would leave if he fully awoke.<p>

At the sound of a low chuckle, the boy tensed and could not fight the curiosity that made him open his eyes. At first, he didn't know what he was looking at. Shining buttons, each decorated with two letters the boy's foggy vision couldn't comprehend, connected a white fabric to another. It looked like a shirt… _but why would a shirt-_

"I didn't think you would faint Daniel. Have I become that terrifying?" A confident voice said from above.

Danny snapped fully awake and looked up. There sat Vlad looking down at him with a smart smirk playing on his lips. It was then that the teen realized he had been sleeping with his head in the man's lap.

Blushing furiously, Danny jumped from the couch and backed away. The more steps he took, the more he could see- which led him to discover that he was in one of Vlad's mansions. After a calming breath, the teen spoke warily, "W-why am I here?"

The billionaire smirked and stood from the couch. As he approached the teen, he was surprised to see the young hybrid stand his ground. Positioning his arms behind his back, he explained, "You fainted- right into my arms. I cannot say I wasn't bewildered at first, but then I figured you were tired from protecting your pathetic little town. So, I brought you to my mayoral house in Amity for a good rest."

He was unsure of how to respond at first, mortified that he had fainted in the arms of his enemy without putting up a fight. _But he was just so warm…._

"You expect me to believe you just let me take a nap? That you didn't do anything to me while I was asleep? Wait… how long have I been asleep! WHAT DAY IS IT?"

Before Danny could resume freaking out, Vlad silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"You passed out at around two in the morning and it is now noon, the same day. I haven't commenced any new evil plots. Your body is as it was eight hours ago, except you are no longer sleep deprived. Does that answer all of your questions?" He responded with a pitying look, removing his finger.

"NO! Why did I wake up in your lap?" Danny shouted, blush fully returning to his cheeks.

The older man chuckled and crossed his arms. "I should be asking you that question. I was merely reading a book, waiting for you to come-to, when out of nowhere, you crawl into my lap." At seeing the boy's humiliated demeanor, Vlad decided to go on, "You just looked so content and peaceful that it would have been criminal to move you. It was as if you hadn't had such a good rest in months…."

"Shut up! …I-I… I was just…." The boy looked anywhere, but the older halfa's face, searching for an answer.

"Tired?" When the boy looked back at him with a hopeless expression, Vlad decided to dig for an explanation. "When I made a speech at Casper High about my path to success a few months back, I was surprised at your expressions during the assembly. While most of the audience was either bored or interested, you looked fearful, hopeless even. I know my presence can put you on edge, but I doubt that was the reasoning behind your odd demeanor." He paused, urging Danny to reply.

"I'm not afraid of you Plasmius, so get that out of your head." He stated first, earning an eye-roll from the villain. Danny hesitated before saying more, not sure of what he wanted to disclose to his enemy. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is, Daniel. I care very much about my investments. You may not be for monetary gain, but that doesn't make you any less important."

Quickly getting frustrated, Danny growled, "I'm not some developing project Vlad, I'm a human-"

"-And a ghost! A ghost who spends his life caring for others. Isn't it time someone take care of you?" Although he began with malice, he ended in a soft tone.

The comment stunned Danny. He hated how the man could always pinpoint his problems. It meant he could never hide anything from him. But the other reason he was taken aback was because his statement sounded like an invitation. Did Vlad want to take care of him?

Well, of course he did! He's always wanted Danny in his life- as an apprentice. But this time, his offer lacked the usual pure-business, uncaring tone._  
><em>

"You didn't come to attack me last night... Why?"

Vlad paused at the change in conversation, but decided to answer the flustered boy. "To be honest, I was just checking up on you. I hadn't known you were having a... moment until I got closer."

Danny blushed again, recalling his breakdown. But the blush intensified when he remembered a significant detail.

"You hugged me." He blurted out, thoroughly confused.

Vlad's eyes softened and he took a calming breath before sitting down in an armchair. "I comforted you in a time of need. I am capable of that, Daniel. You've just never let me do it."

"Yea, I was too busy deflecting your attacks to realize you wanted to snuggle." he replied bitterly, crossing his arms.

"I suppose you have a point." Vlad agreed. After a short pause, he reached for his forgotten tea. "Would you like some, Daniel?"

"Tea?" He asked, seeing the offer as nothing short of absurd."No thanks, I just want answers, then I'm gone." He explained, thumb pointing to where he assumed the exit was.

"How unfortunate. And here I was hoping we could establish a better relationship." He put on a crestfallen expression. "But, if it's fighting you want, then-"

"No! I don't want a fight! I've never wanted a fight!" Danny exclaimed. Sighing, he took a seat opposite to Vlad and held his head in his hands. "_I want help_." He whispered in a desperate voice.

"From who?"

"From-" He cut himself off. He was about to say 'you', but he couldn't possibly ask this man for help!

Danny shut his eyes to focus. He'd been thinking about a savior before he passed out. Asking a villain for help would not lead him in any positive direction, let alone his arch nemesis.

But Vlad was the only other being in the world who could ever understand him.

"From who, Daniel?"

Instead of answering, Danny shot up from his seat and yelled at his arch enemy, "Don't you try to manipulate me! How could I ever trust you? You've been nothing but vengeful ever since we've met! You're the reason most of the ghosts in Amity are there in the first place! Now you expect me to come _crawling_ to you because I don't know what else to do? Well, you've got it **wrong **Plasmius! I can handle everything on my own! I've been doing it for over four years, and I haven't given up yet. I'm never going to give up, even if I have no one to go to when things get to hard. If you're the only option, then it's not worth it! **_I can handle this alone._**"

Vlad tried to intervene when he noticed the boy's tone become hysteric, but was utterly taken aback when the teen approached him and screamed in his face.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER HYBRID! I HATE IT! I HATE THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD BE MY MENTOR, YET ALL WE DO IS ATTACK EACH OTHER! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! YOU SHOULD BE HELPING ME." He turned his back sharply on the older halfa and grabbed his hair in frustration. "I DON'T NEED YOU! I'LL FIND A WAY TO MAKE THIS WORK!" He could clearly see the boy shaking and hear his voice straining to choke back the incoming sobs. "It looks impossible now, but it won't last. I'll find something. I'll able to sleep again. I won't worry about everything _constantly_. I won't cry anymore. I won't dread what new ghost I'll have to face each new morning. I just have to wait. I just have to wait, Vlad. It'll get better. It has to."

The older man's heart nearly broke at the hopelessness in the boy's voice. He knew Daniel hadn't believed in any sentence that came from his own mouth. The boy was near his breaking point.

And just like the previous night, Vlad followed his instinct.

Danny tensed when he felt warm arms curve around his back and soon found himself immersed in the familiar, wonderful heat. He sighed shakily before pushing against the other body. "No Vlad! I don't want your help! I just told you- I can't trust you! I CAN'T!"

No matter how hard the boy pushed, Vlad held tight. And just like the previous night, the boy didn't use his powers to get away.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked, after giving up on escaping Vlad's hold.

Vlad sighed, feeling his shirt dampen from the boy's tears. "There are differences between us, many, many differences. But at the same time, we are so alike. We are burdened, yet gifted with magnificent powers. You have chosen a path nearly opposite to mine. That has made our relationship very complex, Daniel. But I'm not asking you to disregard our past. I'm offering help." Vlad moved his hand up to maneuver the back of the younger hybrid's head, so that their eyes met. "I don't like seeing you like this."

The boy lowered his eyes in shame. "I-I'm just so-"

"No need for an excuse. That's not what I meant. It's perfectly fine for you to get upset. It's healthy. Everyone needs a good cry now and then. Don't you go feeling ashamed for that. What I meant was, you shouldn't have to be so exhausted. You're a good person, Daniel. You deserve to be happy, you deserve assistance when you're not."

At the boy's confused expression, Vlad clarified. "I'll be an ear for you. Whenever you feel there's something you need to ask, or get off your chest, come to me. I'll put off whatever I'm doing and listen. I won't even respond if you don't want me too. I want to be there for you, Daniel."

He took the boy's silence as contemplation and slowly removed his arms from his body. "I'll let you think about it. Go on home now. I'm sure your family is interested in why you didn't come home last night." He turned to reach for a tissue to give to Daniel on the coffee table. When he turned back, two arms encircled his own waist. Flabbergasted, the man looked down at the ebony haired boy.

"Can we talk now?" Danny whispered.

Laying his hand lightly on the boy's head, he answered, "Now is perfect."

* * *

><p>Look out for the sequel, "You've Been Heard"<p> 


End file.
